The Ultimate Power
by CutMyPaperHEaRtInTWo
Summary: YYHIY Kagome is known to hold the ultimate power the power that all demons want. Hiei is her childhood friend in which shall stand with her till the end unless he is the one that kills her. Hiei Kagome or not you vote.
1. Default Chapter

Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha/ Yu Yu Hakasho Crossover  
  
Spirit of the Anime Angel  
  
~~  
  
Yusuke and the others walked down the stone covered maze they had a mission to find and release the key of power. They really didn't know what or who is was but they had a job and they needed to do it no matter what so here they were.  
  
Hiei kept shifting his eyes from time to time he felt this hidden power so strong and so amazing he then stopped as everyone saw a wall in front of them with a girl a girl with the vines wrapped around her from shoulder down. Her eyes were shut and hieroglyphics covered the walls with some sort of other language. Kurama walked forth," Hiei I am sure you can read this." He walked forth skimming through the symbols as Yuske and the others looked at her.  
  
Hiei made his ways to the middle when he stopped," She is the child of power she holds the key to the ultimate power the strongest in the world. She was bound to the vines of the lord because of her power and shall die giving the power to another with the last drops of her blood."  
  
"Well we have a job don't we?"  
  
"Yeah we have to free her but how those vines look like that..."  
  
Hiei walked up looking at the signs around her reading them out loud," Archimedes, Aristotle, Dontonas, Maritime."  
  
The symbols then lit up as the others followed. Yuske and Kuwabara panicked as they looked around warily. Then a voice said," Release her at your own will but follow the gruesome punishment...do not let the beauty be your blindness."  
  
Then the girl began to glow as the vines disappeared and she fell. Everyone turned to her as the light disappeared. The girl had knee long black hair with blue eyes and shoulder slow black dress. Her eyes fluttered open as Kurama helped her up seeing the sign of the west on her forehead. She had the most beautiful eyes.  
  
She crawled up," Where am I?"  
  
Her voice was like the angels singing. Hiei then bent down to her," Kagome are you alright?"  
  
Everyone answered with a," Huh? You know her?"  
  
The girl now known as Kagome got to her knees," Hiei what happened? Where am I?"  
  
"You're in the blessed maze."  
  
"Why?"  
  
He silenced himself," They had to conceal you for two years because of your power."  
  
"Why?"  
  
He helped her up," Don't ask to many questions Kagome you know that."  
  
"My apologies."  
  
Then finally someone spoke. Kurama walked forth," Hiei how is it you know her and you didn't tell us?"  
  
"Kagome is a good friend of mine since our youth she disappeared and when I found out were she was they forbid me to go with her and I was soon entwined with the work as a thief."  
  
"I see."  
  
Kuwabara ran to her and took her hand but before anything could come out of his mouth he was knocked unconscious.  
  
Yuske dragged him off as Hiei and the others followed but when Kagome walked she seemed tired and before she knew it Hiei picked her up. She smiled at him and laid her head on his shoulder as he grinned at her back.  
  
Kurama looked at them and smiled. It was good to see him happy but he was also feeling kind of jealous.  
  
Kuwabara and Yuske whispered to each other as they walked," Hey look the shrimp actually takes a loving to someone."  
  
"Yeah they look like the regular love birds."  
  
"Just like you and Keiko..."  
  
Yuske whacked him in the head blushing and dragged him off as Kurama looked at him shaking his head slowly back and forth.  
  
Kagome smiled at Hiei as she slept. He smiled back at her," I missed you Kagome."  
  
"I missed you too Hiei."  
  
~~  
  
Read and Review. Hope you like it the pairing is between Kurama and Hiei for Kagome so  
  
Kurama/ Kagome  
  
Hiei/ Kurama  
  
Hiei/ OC  
  
Kurama/ OC 


	2. Goodbye Happiness

Inuyasha  
  
Spirit of the Anime Angel  
  
I am so sorry I accidentally did mess up in the last chapter by writing a Yaoi pairing so sorry!!!!!! It was supposed to be Kagome/ Hiei not Kurama/Hiei.  
  
~~  
  
When Kagome opened her eyes she was up in a tree against something warm. She looked up and smiled seeing Hiei," Hiei?" Then she saw before her a beautiful view of a lake. She fell back into Hiei's embrace," I remember this...the first place we met." She cuddled closer to Hiei," I remember it so clearly..."  
  
Kagome shut her eyes remembering the day.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Kagome ran around the lake smiling when she saw a boy near the lake leaning on the tree with blood coming down his leg. She ran over to him," Are you alright?"  
  
He looked up to her," Hn, who are you?"  
  
She bent down," You're wounded. Let me help you."  
  
"How is a child like you going to help me?"  
  
"You are the same age as me apparition."  
  
He turned away as she smiled then put his arm over her shoulder leading him into the forest when a hut came into view. She brought him inside leaning him against the wall," I will heal you but you will need to go easy on it okay."  
  
"Hn."  
  
She bent down and wiped his wounds then healed his leg," There...are you okay now?"  
  
"Hn, I didn't need your help."  
  
She laughed," Sure. My name is Kagome by the way. You?"  
  
"Hiei."  
  
She smiled and nodded," Nice to meet you Hiei, you know something tells me we are going to be very good friends."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Kagome smiled as she opened her eyes and Hiei said," I remember that day too Kagome."  
  
She looked up at him and smiled," Hiei how did we end up here? The last thing I remember I was in the Blessed Maze..."  
  
"Don't remember. Don't remember anything about that tunnel don't remember Kagome just remember I am here and shall always be for you."  
  
She rose up and nodded at him then smiled seeing his robe over her. She pulled it closer," Kurama how is he?"  
  
"Fine Kagome."  
  
She nodded then jumped off the tree as Hiei followed taking her hand," Hiei why do they want me? Why was I a mission?"  
  
"Kagome how did you know about this?"  
  
"I can hear everyone who walks past me I heard the one known as Yuske. I was scared that you were here to kill me for the power Hiei."  
  
He hugged her tightly," Kagome I would NEVER, NEVER let anyone hurt you and I would never hurt you." Tears came from her face as she held on to him.  
  
Koemo looked at them through his screen then took the remote and shut the screen," Botan!"  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"We need to get Hiei away from Kagome he doesn't know the whole deal of the mission we need to kill that girl or captivate her back in that cave I asked them to find out where it was not to free her now we either kill her or captivate her and we might just have to kill her..."  
  
Botan couldn't say anything in response she knew this was the mission she knew that we had to do this but when Koemo told them about the killing part they weren't listening so he sent them a cassette explaining everything.  
  
Botan then nodded calmly," I understand sir I will see if any moments are open."  
  
"Good Botan do not weaken. This is the hardest mission my father has passed down."  
  
Botan left the room as Koemo sighed leaning back in the chair," I'm sorry to take away your happiness Hiei...forgive me."  
  
~~  
  
Read and Review 


	3. The Last View of You

Inuyasha  
  
Spirit of the Anime Angel  
  
~~  
  
Yusuke walked down the street with Kuwabara when Kurama showed up and asked," Have you seen Hiei?"  
  
"We thought he's with you. He mostly is."  
  
"Or..."  
  
"Or?"  
  
"Or he's with his girlfriend."  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke started to crack up as Kurama raised his eyebrow," I am sure he is with Kagome..."  
  
Then they stopped," Umm Kurama you do know we were joking right?"  
  
"Yes I know but he most likely is."  
  
They looked at each other nodding when Botan arrived," Yusuke?"  
  
He turned around," Oh hey Botan? What's up with you? You don't seem so perky anymore."  
  
She took out a tape and handed it to him," Do you remember your mission with they key?"  
  
"Yeah we already did it."  
  
She shook her head when Kurama asked," What do you mean Botan what does this tape have to do with?"  
  
"You didn't complete your mission you didn't do your mission anyway you weren't suppose to free her now you have to...kill her."  
  
They were silenced Yusuke dropped the tape," You mean we have to assassinate someone? Is that what that toddler wants us to do?"  
  
"If you won't then someone else will."  
  
Kuwabara was in an outrage similar to Yusuke," Botan! I thought being a spirit detective had to do with saving people not..."  
  
"You will be..."  
  
"HOW?"  
  
"Stopping demons from getting that power and saving other lives!"  
  
Kurama turned," I cannot do this...you will have to get someone else because I shall not betray Hiei by taking away his happiness."  
  
Botan looked at them as Yusuke threw the tape behind him walking to school stomping. He was angry that Botan even considered asking him that he could tell that much but then at that moment Hiei was leaving on an assigned mission that he alone had to do.  
  
"Why do I have to go?"  
  
"Because you are the only one strong enough to do so."  
  
"...Fine."  
  
So Hiei went but first he wanted to tell Kagome he would be going and would be back by tomorrow.  
  
Kagome hugged him off staying in her hut as he left.  
  
Hiei POV  
  
I'm a little reluctant about leaving Kagome by herself but no one knows of this place but us I hope. I know she'll be okay she just has to be. If she isn't...I would never forgive myself if something happens to her. Kagome...stay safe, for me.  
  
~~  
  
Read and Review 


	4. Author's Note: Death yes or no

Hello there I know that author's note are not available and that a snitch is going to rat me out for this but who cares I hate those teacher pet's kinda people. Anyway for those who would like to know I kinda need help for more chappies because should Kagome die???? Yes? Or no? review and tell me. 


	5. Soul Stealers

Inuyasha  
  
Spirit of the Anime Angel  
  
~~  
  
Kagome sat in the hut on top of her bed staring out the small clear slit between the shades. She rose her knees to her chest," Can I really live my life forever like this?"  
  
"Hidden?"  
  
She stood up letting her black long kimono fall down like a trail behind her having red rose petals at the bottom. She walked to the desk in the room and picked up a pencil setting a piece of paper down in front of the slanted desk. She moved the thin light toward the paper and began to sketch.  
  
Yusuke skipped school marching around in the park then stopped punching the tree turning back to Kurama and Kuwabara," I can't believe he even asked us to do this? Is he out of this freakin mind? I don't take lives of people my friends know and are sure of that they are on our side."  
  
Kurama nodded," I agree with you Yusuke but knowing we won't do it and Koemo is the prince of the Spirit World wouldn't that mean he would find another?"  
  
Kuwabara nodded and stood up," Listen I have an idea." They turned to him," You have an idea?"  
  
"Yeah, I say we find Botan and ask her. She can't hate Kagome can she?"  
  
"Yeah but she's Koemo's lackey."  
  
"True but Botan does know this is wrong I am sure she would help us."  
  
Yusuke stopped and thought then nodded," Okay let's find her."  
  
Kagome kept sketching then stopped grabbing her head," I can't hide like this! Hiei, please come back soon."  
  
She sighed and stood up opening the curtain gently ," I want to see the sky, I want to go outside."  
  
Kagome walked over and lifted up a picture looking at it," Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, ...Shippo. I miss you guys right now."  
  
She sighed then opened the drawer opening an old book and grabbing a picture of Hiei in the tree. She was in the picture leaning on the trunk. This was a secret picture Shippo had taken of them. She smiled at the thought but then a tear dropped onto the picture. She lifted her hand," I'm crying?"  
  
She walked over to her desk and set the picture down.  
  
Yusuke and the others were running in the forest. Botan had just spilled the beans. Kagome was being hunted and Koemo was the general. That had little time but they needed to hurry this was important to them...to Hiei.  
  
They hurried when they were stopped. A force field was surrounding the place. Kurama felt it moving his hands around the unseen wall," Hmmm?"  
  
"Does that mean you know how to break it?"  
  
"I think if we all attack at the same area."  
  
Kuwabara lifted up his sword," Okay then let's go!"  
  
He ran and striked jumping back as Yusuke shot and Kurama whipped. Lights broke out around them allowing them in.  
  
Kagome smiled as she began to finish the picture but then sounds were heard around. She jumped as the chair fell. She looked out the window when she saw ninja cloaked people jumping along the trees.  
  
She panicked and ran over to the door locking it and moving back with her hand to her heart steadying her breath to calm herself," Hiei..."  
  
Yusuke and the others had already faced five demons and they were weak but it was taking time. They were always surrounded by these ninjas, taking time.  
  
Kurama took a calming breath," This is truly taking a lot of time; someone will need to stay back and fight. I think at least two should go foreword."  
  
"Kurama you go."  
  
"Yeah, Uremishi and I can take care of it."  
  
Kurama nodded running forth at top speed when he heard a loud scream. He paused," Kagome..."  
  
He began running again only faster.  
  
Kagome screamed as ninjas burst into her windows. These ninjas looked possessed with red eyes and white pale skin. There face and body were covered only showing the eyes. She stepped back to her picture grabbing the lamp and throwing it but they dodged. She put her hand to her heart as one of the ninjas kicked her back to the desk.  
  
Another took out a dagger and striked but the slash got her arms causing blood to slash over her photo. She grabbed her arm as they ninjas grabbed her and one walked forth taking out a sword.  
  
Kagome struggled until they tightened their grasp on her. She couldn't scream she was frozen in fear.  
  
Then before she knew it she was struck with pain. She fell to the ground bleeding when the ninja bent down and took out a bottle. Soon nothing was left, death.  
  
The ninja stood up and shut the bottle," Our job is done. We have her soul and her blood is no longer useable.  
  
The ninjas nodded and disappeared leaving Kagome lying there with her eyes partially open. Tears fell from her face with her lips half way parted.  
  
Kurama made it to the hut and walked into the hut. The windows were broken and debris was everywhere. He then saw her lying there. He walked to her bending down and putting his hand on her face shutting her eyes and shutting his allowing a tear to fall," I failed to save her Hiei...I am so sorry."  
  
Just then Yusuke and Kuwabara ran in exhausted. They then stopped as Yusuke fell one step back," Oh no."  
  
"We didn't get here in time."  
  
Kurama shook his head as Yusuke turned and walked out of the hut. Kuwabara followed. Kurama stood up and looked at the picture turning away when he saw Yusuke digging into the ground. Kurama's eyes went soft then turned and gently picked Kagome up and walked outside to bury him. He just didn't want Hiei to come home so soon...to this.  
  
~~  
  
Read and Review  
  
Don't worry she comes back to life so chill all you hot heads out there. 


	6. AN: Apology

Sry for this long wait...  
  
Recently I had a virus in my computer in which I had to reboot my whole system which got rid of the virus and also letting me back on the internet but it also uninstalled a system I use for my stories which they are saved on. So I can't open any of my recent files to my updated stories and will not be able to update for a while. I apologies to everyone for this long long wait and promise to get my stories back on track as soon as possible. Please try to be patient and understanding. For any questions or concerns please e-mail me at Surkura200yahoo.com I am very sorry for the inconvince to all of you, please forgive me, for my unforgivable actions.   
  
Devil's Reincarnation/ Spirit of the Anime Angel 


	7. getting her back

Devil's Reincarnation  
  
Kurama put a flate stone on the head of the grave as Yusuke turned and walked into the house looking around staring at the photo and her sketches as Kurama walked in," What are we to do?"  
  
Kuwabara walked to the side of the house throwing up," I know Hiei and I don't get along that well but, he doesn't deserve this."  
  
Yusuke stood there and sighed," I keep thinking that what if it happened to Keiko...what if I came to this."  
  
Kurama sighed," We just need to wait for Hiei to come back and then maybe he would listen and then we could discuss this out."  
  
Yusuke pounded the wall," Yeah discuss the way we are going to kill Koemo!"  
  
Kuwabara sighed," i don't think he is going to be open to your point of view Kurama."  
  
Kurama sighed," Neither do I."  
  
They just sat there in there own thoughts waiting for Hiei to come back.  
  
WITH HIEI  
  
Hiei was quickly heading back to the house that he had left Kagome in, he was very angry. He was on a wild goose chase and in that time Kagome could be in danger. He cursed himself for his stupidity but he was going to kill that child for this. He was in no mood and no state to be playing around not now and not ever.  
  
Hiei then ran toward the hut and stopped seeing the hut he left Kagome in shaken up. He ran at the hut seeing blood on the ground and around the house. He stopped with shocked eyes then saw Yusuke and the others standing there sadly," Why are you here?"  
  
Kurama sighed and stood up looking at him sadly," Hiei..."  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke looked away as Kurama stared away from his eyes," it's Kagome..."  
  
he stopped loosing his breathing as Kurama put his hand to his side," kagome was killed, we tried to get to her but..."  
  
Yusuke walked forth and sighed," We were to late, I'm sorry Hiei."  
  
Hiei stopped there and looked at the blood," Where is the body? Where is her body?"  
  
Kuwabara turned to him," We buried it...we thought it wouldn't be right to just leave her laying there...dead."  
  
He ran outside and looked around," Koemo! I well tear him apart with my own hands."  
  
Kurama walked out with the others," We well go with you for before this Koemo had asked up to kill Kagome and he deserves his punishment."  
  
Hiei then ran off as Yusuke followed with Kurama and Kuwabara behind him. They kept running until they stopped around Botan. She was sitting on the bench of the park," I can't help you anymore, you don't understand!"  
  
Hiei ran forth and grabbed her," Bring me to the child or pay the conquences reaper!"  
  
Botan stepped back," I can't help you!"  
  
Kuwabara stepped forth," Botan!"  
  
She sighed then turned to them," Fine, but after that I can't help you anymore."  
  
Yusuke nodded as she opened the portal and stepped back as they walked through. Botan sighed and turned away going off into the sky.  
  
WITH KOEMO  
  
Koemo took the bottle and put it on the table as he sat there," The soul and power of that girl is now in my hands. The power to end the world..."  
  
Hiei then yelled out," Or to save it!"  
  
Koemo jumped seeing them there and stood up," What do you mean with that power she won't use it to save the world! Once she sees how much power there is she well use it to kill everyone!"  
  
Kurama walked forth," Are you truly certain about that? Have you speaken to her yet to truly see who she is? Have you been to her past?"  
  
Yusuke stared at him," She use to be a preistess Koemo the strongest ever with pure energy! She used it to stop one of the strongest evils in the world!"  
  
Koemo stopped then sighed standing up," yet if this power is given to another..."  
  
" Kagome won't let it espically when she unleashes the power to her own soul."  
  
" What do you mean Hiei?"  
  
Kuwabara stood up," He means that Kagome well open up the power to her own body so she can use it whenever she wants to her wishes which well not to be end the world."  
  
" I guess but what well be holding her back?"  
  
Hiei glared at him," I well."  
  
Koemo stood up and opened the bottle," you won't be forgiving me anytime soon well you?"  
  
" Don't count on it and we are getting a long vacation."  
  
Then a light came as Kagome's body somehow appeared with her standing up at full power and her long black hair going down to her ankels and her eyes a tint of orange and red."  
  
She smiled running to Hiei and hugging him as he held her," Are you okay?"  
  
" I'm fine really."  
  
" Alright let's bring you home."  
  
She smiled nodding as Koemo spoke," Kagome....i want to apologize."  
  
" It's alright you were just doing your job but that doesn't mean that I won't use this act to my advantage..."  
  
She laughed as Hiei grinned and everyone laughed as they turned and left.  
  
Read and Review  
  
What do you think it's a good start 


	8. Your time to Shine!

Hey everyone,  
  
I want to thank all of you so much for reviewing this story and for those who have reviewed some of my other stories. This is about the most reviews given to me for a story!!!!! Thanks to all of you but don't worry I'm not ending the story or anything. I would like to give the chance to one of my fans/reviewers to write a chapter with my imput for this story. The chapter will be the one after the last one I put in. So if you would like my IM for yahoo is: and for MSN: I've been trying to get AOL but no luck so sry and my e-mail to reach me at if you would like Plz write your idea and I'll get back to you if you will be the one to write the next chappie. Then you will write the next chappie send it to me. I will read it over then post it with your name for the credit. Questions or comments: Thanks!  
  
Signing off  
  
Devil's Reincarantion: May the devil be in you. lol 


	9. Is this it?

Inuyasha

Devil's Reincarnation

One Month Later

Kagome sat at the ridge her feet dangling over the ocean. She tightened her hand on her pencil opening the pack to her backpack and taking out a sketch book looking over the horizen it was a beautiful day. She smiled but then she heard footsteps behind her. She turned her head and smiled," Hiei..."

He gave her half a smile and walked over," What are you doing?"

" I love this view so I decided instead of just waiting for you to return from the city to just sketch. It's relaxing here you know."

He stood up straight looking out," I haven't really noticed actually.'

She looked foreword leaning back," Because you don't take the time to notice anything around you. You don't see how precious it is until it's gone or until you're gone."

He bent down to her taking her hand," I noticed you isn't that enough?"

" Hm, some things never change, even for you Hiei."

He grinned to her then leaned over to her as she followed," Hiei?"

" Hm?"

" How long will this last?"

"What do you mean?"

" Everything, this peace this joy you know destiny always has something in store for both of us."

He turned to her then clutched his fists looking up," I guess I don't know either, we'll find out though on the way."

She nodded smiling to him," Yeah, I guess you're right."

A gust of wind then went through them. They both stopped looking to the side standing up. Kagome began to put her things away," I trust you know what that was?"

He nodded taking her bag as they ran off jumping from tree to tree. She then landed as Hiei turned to her," I well be going into town well you be fine alone?"

She nodded softly to him as he kissed her on the forehead running off. Kagome stood there holding on to her things turning back to the ocean but then began to head toward the cabin.

WITH HIEI

I guess roaming around town seemed to pass time until I heard the fox calling me. Hm, hopefully this well not take long I am in no mood at all.

WITH KAGOME

She spent her time on the roof simply passing time she didn't know what to do it was a weary day. I soon fell asleep on the roof. A yawn came from me as I got up. It was already dark out She jumped off the roof gasping and walking inside the clock said 12:30. I looked around but no Hiei. I prayed that he was alright then swinged open the closet taking out some clothes getting dressed and running out of the house. I wore a violet mini skirt with some light pink tight spandex short pants under a violet loose jean jacket over that went to my elbows and a short sleeved tight purple t-shirt under my hair let down with high heel boots that went to my knee. I wore fingerless gloves over my hands as I looked around and began running toward town full speed," Have I changed?"

She asked herself that question everytime she looked in the mirror. She was no longer that girl with innocent blood she had killed she had bled she had given her heart to a forbidden child...but that only brought her a smile, no not a smile a smirk. Who was this girl? This isn't the one they knew or she knew but somehow this was her...at least she was proud to say it.

NORMAL

Kagome arrived in town walking down the street the lights flarring as she went along. She sigh crossing her arms then looked up," Oh yeah where could Botan be?"

She looked around then same cars running down the street. She turned as her hair flew across her face," Wow someone's going to get hurt thanks to them."

She continued to walk when she saw Botan walking down the street next to Kuwabara and Yusuke. She rose her eyebrow following slowly on the other side of the street," I am guessing Koemo's vacation didn't last long huh?"

She then looked to the sides of the street jumping in the middle yet then a car came running barely stopping infront of her. She glared at the driver which was a busnuiss type man," SLOW DOWN!"

She then punched down at the hood for the motor crashing it causing build ups of smoke to rise up. The driver jumped back getting out of the car as Kagome turned back to following Yusuke," Botan!?"

They all turned as Botan ran over to her hugging her Kagome," Kagome! It has been ages hasn't it I was wishing to see you again so we could go to the beach or shopping!"

" I am thinking that you have grown accustomed to the world to grow fond of it with that human body of yours."

" Of course my figure works with it."

They laughed Kagome and Botan had become quite close actually which impressed Kagome herself how close they have gotten. Botan then began complimenting her clothing as she smiled to her thanking yet then Yusuke walked over," hey kagome where's Hiei? Did he have some sort of busnuiss or something?"

Strangely Yusuke never made a joke about him leaving me or anything like that I never really understood it but it seemed fine with me," I think so but I'm a little worried. Though I know I shouldn't worry about him he can take care of himself..."

Kuwabara walked over," Don't worry about the shrimp though I think he should stay with his girl I mean there are tons of ugly,desprate thugs around here."

Everyone sweatdropped," Don't talk about yourself like that Kuwabara."

He snapped out of him yelling at them," What did you say?!"

Yusuke hit him on the head standing up straight," Anyway ignore the baka over there, where do you think he is?"

" I have a guess but I need to go check it out see ya!"

They looked at her then waved off. Kagome walked to Kurama's house looking around then jumped into the tree to see Hiei sitting there looking at her," Hiei?"

He didn't answer he was looking at her yet in deep thought. She walked over sitting down," Hiei?"

" Hm? Kagome when did you get here?"

" Just now what's wrong you seemed troubled."

" I was swallowing something...anyway let's get back home I am guessing you are tired..."

She looked to him then nodded as they disappeared into the wind. Hiei had this look on his still though that look of pain yet mostly of confusion. Just as she prepared to sleep she turned to Hiei walking over and taking him hand kissing him on the lips," Tell me what's wrong..."

" Kagome..."

" Please Hiei."

He looked up to her standing up(he's taller then her remember that!!!) ," This is my matter please try to understand."

Her eyes flashed with pain as she turned from him. He only turnd her face to him and kissed her," I love you..."

" I know...I love you too."

Read and Review


	10. Killing of the Power

**Inuyasha **

**Devil's Reincarnation**

**IMPORTANT: Everyone I am so so so so sorry I completely messed up last time with that chapter. The truth is that I actually mixed up the stories with the Chapters and that chapter was actually for Hidden from You not for The Ultimate Power. So here is the actual chapter instead I am so so so sorry I know it is a total stupid mess that no one would do but an idiot! But please forgive me!**

**Kagome lay in bed she had heard Hiei leave at dawn in the morning as she got up from bed. Kagome had her eyes narrowed as she looked out the window. The sun was at high noon as Kagome jumped out of bed. She took out a white muscle shirt with black loose exercise pants that had white lines down the sides. She went to take a shower and clean up then came out putting on her clothing and braiding her hair. She grabbed her dagger pouch then strapped it to her leg pulling down her pants walking toward the door. She opened it and walked out leaving toward the city. Kagome didn't seem to be bothered by Hiei's actions yet the effect it would have on his bothered her more. The truth was that this did bother her, way more. **

**Soon Kagome began heading toward the local café. She opened the door and walked in taking a cappuccino and a bagel. She paid and left eating as she walked when she saw Kurama walking down the street. She turned," I shouldn't…Hiei said it was his business."**

**She kept reminding herself that as she walked along she then sighed turning to Kurama on the other side of the street and crossing the street through the cars," Screw it!"**

**She then ended up in front of Kurama as he stopped in shock putting his hand to his heart," Kagome! You surprised me."**

**She grunted simply glaring at him alone without a care as Kurama stopped in shock as Kagome rose an eyebrow," Kurama, I want to know what you said to Hiei and if you lie to me I swear I will hurt you!"**

**He was afraid with that, Kagome though was innocent was in fact scary when she wanted to be. They then walked into the café she just exited from as Kagome sat there in silence Kurama also. Kagome then asked," What did you say to Hiei that caused this Kurama? And I know you know what I'm talking about."**

**He looked to her," Kagome it should not matter, this is Hiei's business and I am sorry I can't tell you what Hiei doesn't want you to know."**

**She jumped slamming her hands on the table," You probably don't understand Kurama but if this gets to his head something horrible could happen! I don't want to lose Hiei!"**

" **Kagome you won't lose him, you know that. He just wishes to keep things to himself."**

**Kagome sat down massaging her temples then her neck standing throwing her things away and leaving the café without a word as Kurama sat there sighing. Kagome walked down the street then looking up into the sky. She kept walking when she reached Yusuke's school. She walked toward the school then jumped up to the roof. She then saw Yusuke sitting they're eating a rice ball. She walked over," Hey Yusuke."**

**He rose an eyebrow," Oh hey Kagome, what's up?"**

" **Nothing much you?"**

**He shrugged then took out another rice ball," Want some?"**

**She shook her head sitting down," I just ate."**

**He nodded then ate it as Kagome sat down next to him glancing to him curiously," Could you tell me something Yusuke?"**

**He turned to her and swallowed," Sure, what is it?"**

**Kagome took a breath leaning back then speaking out calmly," Do you trust Hiei?"**

**Yusuke looked up dusted off his shirt," Yeah I think he confuses me but still I think that he can actually be trusted and a good ally really."**

**She nodded then stood up," Thanks."**

**He looked to her just as she jumped off the building disappearing. Yusuke turned to where she jumped then leaned back pulled his hair back.**

**Kagome returned back home right after leaving the school it was sunset and Hiei was still nowhere to be found. She walked into the house sitting down on the bed calmly. She laid back shutting her eyes," Hiei."**

**Flashback**

**They looked at her then waved off. Kagome walked to Kurama's house looking around then jumped into the tree to see Hiei sitting there looking at her," Hiei?"**

**He didn't answer he was looking at her yet in deep thought. She walked over sitting down," Hiei?"**

**" Hm? Kagome when did you get here?"**

**" Just now what's wrong you seemed troubled."**

**" I was swallowing something...anyway let's get back home I am guessing you are tired..."**

**End Flashback**

**Kagome opened her eyes calmly. She had those times of looking back yet that was a dream. Hiei was lying to her about something and it was important she could feel it. This whole mess of emotions were not just because she was stubborn and wanted to know some hidden secrets it was because this hidden matter was something of a hidden feeling that would hurt their relationship. She looked outside, it was already dark outside. She stood up turning to head to the kitchen when the wind came upon her. She turned instantly. The window was open. She walked toward it cautiously then shutting the window," Hello?"**

**She grabbed her dagger then walked around looking eventually turning back to the window. She walked toward it looking around then stopped as she felt a sharp pain in her gut. She looked out as Hiei stood tall his sword launched straight through her stomach. His eyes were clouded with emotions or sorrow, regret, hurt and depression," Kagome I'm sorry."**

**He looked the sword back as she put her hand to her stomach and lifting it. Blood covered her hand as she looked up her eyebrows gripped together in confusion and hurt as she staggered back. She fell to the ground with a thud looking back up to him," Hiei?"**

**He bent down to her and for the first time tears fell from his eyes. He kissed her on the forehead and caressed her hair back," shhh. It's alright it won't hurt anymore if you close your eyes and go to sleep…count back to zero starting at ten Kagome…"**

**He looked at her kindly gripping her hand tightly as she whispered," Hiei? 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1."**

**She released her last breath as he closed her eyes kissing her on the forehead," I'm sorry Kagome."**

**He then stood up looking at his blood soaked sword," The blood of the last priestess on the sword of souls kills the beast."**

**He then left leaving Kagome there as a pool of blood continued to grow around her. She whispered," is this to be my fate forever? Death shall be my fate."**

**She then died in that.**

**Wow deep! Why would Hiei kill her will you'll find out next chappie! Read and** **Review!**


	11. Spirt

Alrighty then, here is your next chapter and incase you guys didn't notice I have been real busy and that this little moment that I type in is just a space taker. That's why I just work with it. I know I know why in the world are you telling us I mean seriously or something. But hey my mind is swirling. So chow dolls and action figures.

**Hiei ran through the forest a cloth wrapped around the dagger he used to kill his once beloved. His mind whirled with emotions as his eyes clouded with tears his face transfixed with remorse and irony. They all knew in a way that they would never work out together. They knew and he just proved their point. It was all right to cry over this to him to anyone it was all right to sulk in such misery. They would never forgive him for this, forever would he be trapped in pain and isolation. But he needed to do this. He stopped quickly looking down to the blade. The cloth was drenched with the blood from the blade. He gripped it tightly and rose it to his face shutting his eyes as tears drifted from his face. The overbearing feelings came like tidal wives. His bangs shielded the world from his pain and torment, " Please forgive me Kagome. I always loved you beyond everything. But…. Blood to blood."**

**He fell to the ground ready to pummel the fabric of time and space for this event. Yet he couldn't the impaling death of his love drew him to the end of the cliff. Kagome lay there dead in the house. Her blood descended everywhere. This was the relapse of the moment when she was first killed because of her power yet now his love her life and her future of the intimate killer in the moment. The same thing happened those months ago. She was again in those pools of red with a confused reason as to the reason of her death. Her existence was the reason of this misconduct? The pain surging through her body from her fatal wound was nothing compared to the pain of the feelings she relented through out her life?**

**He had killed her and no he wasn't possessed or forced unwillingly he did it. It was him, her loving Hiei. Her loving future mate killed her. His face was drained of color as he stabbed that blade into her gut yet even it proved he still cared in the least when he killed her. He wept she knew it even though this comes to the appalled moment. He still did it! He was to protect her but he still hurt her, he killed her. **

**Kurama stopped staring at his book and dropping it down turning to the window. He sensed something strong fighting against him. Standing up he walked toward the window opening it calmly and looking around. Something felt off he couldn't put his finger on it. Suddenly his eyes widened as he saw Hiei in the tree staring at him, he looked like a wreck. His eyes so bold and discolored as he stood up and showed the blade," Is this enough to kill that thing keeping Yukina?"**

**He averted his eyes down and gasped," Hiei what did you do!"**

**He yelled," Is it!"**

**Kurama just stared at him in pure shock and torment grabbing his collar for the first time swelling with undeniable anger," What did you do! Hiei! What did you do to Kagome!"**

**He punched him away taking the blade," It's enough…" with that he turned and disappeared. Kurama stopped running out to the window and jumped out running toward the forest to where Hiei lived. He ran forgetting the traffic or the people, He continued on and on finally reaching the house he braced himself for what he was going to see then he grabbed the doorknob and opened the door walking in. The entrance was clean and normal yet as he continued he saw a puddle of blood and Kagome's hair flaring out. She laid on the ground as still as stone," Kagome!"**

**He ran over and lifted her up in question," What did he do to you Kagome?"**

**Her breathing was hardly above a whisper, as her heart became a slow pounding drum. Kurama slipped off his shirt and pressed it to the wound. He couldn't bring her to the hospital they would break it out to be a police investigation as for to his house his mother would have a heart attack the only place left was spirit world. Jumping up he held her in his arms and disappeared suddenly he was in spirit world. Koenma sat before him as Kurama looked around," Koenma how is it?"**

" **I saw everything…"**

**He nodded walking over to his clear desk and lying her their," You must help her…Koemna you must…"**

**Turning away sadly he respond," listen to me Kurama, I can't just, not so easily."**

" **You have to! Hiei didn't, he didn't mean to…"**

**The prince jumped up in defense," it looked as though he meant to. I saw him do it Kurama he meant to do it! No matter the reason he killed her and she…she is dead now!"**

**Kurama couldn't keep it in anymore he grabbed his collar and threatened him," Bring her back to life now or I swear to kami I will give you a reason to scream."**

**He stopped coming from Kurama those were some scary words. He sighed and spoke," Alright Kurama I'll do it."**

**Kurama dropped him with a reassuring sigh," Thank you Koenma…"**

**He nodded then pressed onto his intercom," Find me Kagome Higurashi's file and her soul at departure…we're returning her to life."**

"**Yes sir," responded the other line as Kagome continued to bleed through Kurama's shirt on the desk. Kurama turned to her and whispered.**

" **I'm sorry Kagome…"**

**So short I know but at least I updated!**


	12. Chapter 12

Here is the long delayed chapter. Sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy also after this I may not update for a while because I am going to Asia for summer vacation. I am going to Asia! Japan, Singapore and Cambodia! For a month, sorry guys but when I return I promise! Promise! To update! Also sorry for this wait but I had one of my best stories taken off because they said it was a non-story! I was so pissed off. It was Results of Death and I don't have back-up for two chapters because of my computer melt down not that I am attempting to make excuses! I swear anyway enjoy!

Koenma sat there with Kagome lying on his table. Kurama sat across of him looking at down his eyes hidden from view and his clothes blood stained from her wounds. He cleared his throat," Are you just going to let her bleed on my table like that?"

Snapping back he spoke," have your servants clean it up."

Shrinking back into his chair he looked away glancing at Kagome a little. She was pale and her lips were blue. She was beginning to decay slowly. He stood up quickly," WHERE IS HER SOUL?"

A monk then walked in as Kurama jumped up turning to him quickly," Are you the one who well restore her soul?"

He nodded as Kurama stood aside. In the monk's hands was a vile with a light shinning from it. Kurama rose an eyebrow as Koenma ordered," Make it fast and absorb the blood this is a mess!"

The monk nodded as Kurama watched. He controlled the spirit slipping it back into her body like it was nothing. The water then absorbed back into her body. Her coloring returned quickly the monk then turned and disappeared before Kurama could thank him. He walked to Kagome concerned," Kagome?"

Her eyes fluttered open as she sat up looking down to the wound that was there before yet there was now nothing but clear skin. She turned to Kurama then to Koenma jumping up and landing behind Koenma," What am I doing alive?"

" Kagome you remember?"

She turned to Kurama then to Koenma who was currently reaching to something on the table. She ran toward him and slammed his hand down on the table using her heel. She shrieked when Kurama asked," Kagome! What are you doing!"

Koenma hissed," get off me!"

She took deep breaths then moved back," Stop thinking of me as a criminal because I have power Koenma!"

Kurama pulled her off quickly as she stopped turning to him then asked sorrowfilled," why did you bring me back when Hiei just wanted to kill me. I have no use to life. Why didn't you just let me die?"

He stared at her confused as she grabbed on to his shirt," Hiei hates me. He doesn't care about me anymore. He wants me dead. He doesn't care…why didn't you just let me die."

He looked to her," Kagome, it wasn't you. And even if he doesn't care I do care and others do care about you."

Tears flowed freely as she asked," But Kurama why did he…"

Kurama turned to Koenma then sighed leading her out the office and out of the chambers heading back to earth. Kurama explained," Yukina was taken captive and there is a demon that can only be killed by the blood of…you."

" And he'd rather kill me then tell me this himself."

Kurama sighed," You know Hiei, and I know you. Most likely you would have killed yourself to help him. He didn't want you to go through that…"

Tears fell as she fell to her knees," Now he is fighting to save his life…thinking I'm dead."

He just looked at her bending down carefully speaking out in caution," Kagome what are you saying?"

" That I shouldn't be here."

Kurama grabbed her by the shoulders," Kagome!"

She looked to him then stood up," I can't start sulking now! But Kurama, Go help him and…if he asks-I'm dead and buried."

" But Kagome…"

She looked down," I'll never get over this but then again I'll never see him again. I'll write and tell you how things go."

He nodded as Kagome walked to him hugging him tightly," You are a great person and I know that you are someone he can truly count on."

Kurama held her then sighed sadly," Alright."

Kagome smiled then turned around returning and walking back to Koenma's office. Kurama stood there then ran foreword disappearing to help Hiei. Hiei ran foreword launching at the demon he had been able to wound it severely with the blade now he just need to hit the temple of it. He growled when suddenly Kurama's vine grabbed the blade and stabbed it landing with Yukina. Hiei turned to him shocked yet Kurama held an angry look. The demon fell as Kurama let Yukina down and turned leaving. Before he could say a word Hiei looked away then walked to Yukina," I'll return you to Genkai's in a minute."

He then ran to Kurama stopping him," Kurama! Listen! I know what I did was wrong. I realize that and I am paying for it too."

" Less than others. You told her you loved her. You were happy and instead of going past your own ego you decided to kill her making her think in death that you hated her!"

" I-I didn't know what else to do."

Kurama punched him then took a deep breath continuing to walk away," Stop making excuses because I don't care and Kagome is not here to hear them."

Yukina ran to his side worried," Hiei!"

He turned away from her then stood up picking Yukina up and disappearing. Kagome sat in the chair calmly taking a deep breath then nodded to him," yes I am sure I want this."

Koenma looked to her then stamped the file," Alright then Kagome as of today you are our fighter for hire. And you shall be transferring to France tomorrow to kill a group of demons. You'll also meet someone his name is Rich."

She nodded standing up," Thank you but can I go today instead?"

" Kagome you need to stay here a while and that is on a more sympathetic and personal note."

She stood biting back her lip silently yet then she nodded," Alright thank you."

He nodded. Kurama sat in his room at his desk. His shoulders were set on the table as he seemed to be staring at a big bound book. Kagome sat on his window then slipped in appearing on his bed. Kurama spoke," I'm surprised."

She asked," Why?"

" You're still here."

" I'm leaving tomorrow. Make sure to look out for any signs of me."

He turned to see her as only a projection. He slipped his hand through the illusion as she spoke," Hiei might come with this be would know that I am a spirit."

Kurama looked at her," So this may be the last time I may see you."

She nodded then stood up," Tell everyone that I'm dead."

He nodded as Kagome smiled to him," I owe you a lot."

Kurama just stared at her then shook his head," No, it's okay."

She then disappeared," Good bye."

He nodded sitting down again," Good-bye Kagome."

That is the end of the story but there is a sequal! Here is a preview! I know you guys love me.. hehehe

PREVIEW

Kagome jumped down the building thrashing down a demon staring at the man who was currently killing another demon. She looked at him as he finished the last one then turned to her in shock," Wow-I mean that was. Wow."

She looked at him taking out a photo," You are Rich?"

" No I mean I have a good amount of money and everything but…oh you weren't talking about my income were you?"

Kagome shook her head with a humorous smile then spoke out," I am Kagome from Japan."

" I am Rich short for Richard. I am the demon slayer around here."

She smiled at his French accent then walked foreword handing him her card yet as she turned walking away. Richard then ran in front of her as they went to the streets," So Kagome is it? Are you free."

She continued to walk away then stopped," I don't think we should get involved with each other Richard. At least I am not ready to."

" Did your last boyfriend hurt you. Oh the horror of love!"

She turned to him," he didn't hurt me he killed me."

He stopped then ran after her," he killed you? Is that a figure of speech?"

Rolling her eyes she again stopped turning to him," he killed me as in he lauched a sword into me and he killed me."

Rich then stopped," Oh…friends then?"

She laughed," You are so persistent and annoying."

" Don't forget devilishly handsome."

Kagome smiled at him then shook her head," Alright fine a cup of coffee."

He nodded leading her to his chair opening the door for her then going on getting in and driving off.

END PREVIEW

Like it? And don't worry you get to vote if she gets with Rich or Hiei or Kurama or…etc etc So yeah be ready for the Sequal: The Ultimate Choice!


End file.
